


Jeremiah & Bruce || Possessive Boyfriend AU || We're destined to be together [Gotham]

by Deanmonmon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Dubious Morality, Fanart, Fanvids, Frenemies, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder and Mayhem, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Jeremiah doesn't like to share. It's as simple as that.





	Jeremiah & Bruce || Possessive Boyfriend AU || We're destined to be together [Gotham]

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
